Good Byes Are Always Hard
by MorbidTruth
Summary: Love conquers all. That's how the saying goes. But Ginny finds that love doesn't conquer anything but hearts. DG


**A/N: OK, characters are WAY out of character! But I love it. I have an alternate ending so I'll probably post that one too!!!**

**Happy Reading!**

This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. The green gown she'd picked showed all her curves. Her brown eyes were outlined with dark eye pencil and her lips rouged. Her breasts peeked out of the top of the dress that caged her ribs. The flowing skirt touched the floor and trailed behind her. Green. In his memory, she had picked a green wedding dress. Harry had asked why she'd picked green (although he hadn't actually seen the gown yet) and she hadn't been able to answer. She couldn't very well tell her husband-to-be that she was in love with a dead man, let alone the Slytherin Prince.

Ginny glanced at her watch. She still had an hour before her wedding started. With a loud Pop! She arrived at the cold cemetery. The sky was gray here and the golden leaves of the long dead trees covered the ground. She stood still, staring at the cold, marble stone that bore his name:

_Draco Xavier Malfoy _

_ Died at the age of twenty-one _

_ On November 15, 2008. _

_ Beloved Son & Father. _

_ May he rest in Peace. _

Yes, Ginny thought, a father. Her daughter was so beautiful and she looked exactly like her father. Chloe hadn't inherited any of Ginny's features. Chloe was now five years old and she already had long, flowing blonde hair with her deep gray eyes. Chloe had the snobby attitude of Draco and the calm wit of Ginny. That's something she got from her mother.

Ginny thought back to Harry's reaction of her child.

"_She's beautiful. But she has a striking resemblance to-" Harry stopped and looked at Ginny. His eyes got wide behind the glasses and his mouth fell open. _

_ "Yes, Draco's the father." Ginny answered the question that had not yet been asked. Harry stared at her but they never brought it up again. _

Ginny continued to stare at the headstone. A marble angel stood over it, face turned down. Ginny swore she could feel Draco's presence. She shook it off and placed the red rose over his name. Then, quickly, she placed a picture of Chloe next to it and apparated back to the chapel.

As Ginny walked down the aisle with her father, she stared at Harry. His green eyes were shining brightly behind the glasses and he smiled as they made eye contact.

When Ginny finally stood across from him, her husband-to-be, she glanced around the room. A shadow moved across the wall in the back, behind the last pew. A flash of blonde hair and pale skin, but it was gone before Ginny could figure out the identity of the person. She wouldn't let her hopes get up. She knew Draco was dead. He was buried in that cemetary and there was nothing she could do.

After the ceremony, Ginny danced with Harry.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Harry Potter?" her husband's voice whispered in her ear. She smiled sadly, her head on his shoulder so that he couldn't see her face.

"Wonderful." she lied. She could feel him smile.

Harry pulled her even closer and kissed her exposed neck. Ginny wanted so badly to run away, go back to Draco's grave and die there to be with him.

Hours later, everyone sat at the many white tables and enjoyed dinner. Ginny pushed the food around her plate with her fork but didn't eat much. Harry was busy laughing with her older brother, Ron and his girlfriend, Hermione. They used to be her closest friends. Now they knew nothing about her. Ginny excused herself and strolled slowly to the Ladies' Room. As she walked through the garden, she noticed a man with chin length blonde hair and deep gray eyes. Those eyes were familiar. Draco. He smiled and nodded at her then walked away.

"Wait, Draco!" Ginny shouted but he didn't turn around. So she ran, hiking her dress up along the way.

"Stop!" she huffed as she turned him around. He looked at her with those eyes.

"I thought you were dead!" she whispered, taking him in a hug.

"You can see that I'm not," he replied hugging her back, "I love you, Ginevra, and I must be going."

"No please!" she pleaded. He smiled sadly and shook his head. He pried her fingers away from him and walked away forever.

"No..please Draco, stay with me." she whispered although she knew he couldn't hear her. But as she listened, the wind picked up and she would later swear she heard his voice reply, "I love you."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Flames will be used to warm the house because it's cold! Please review!**


End file.
